


Tokens of Love

by southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Cute, Fem!Crowley, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Body Worship, Post-Canon, Shopping, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: When Aziraphale asks Crowley to take her shopping for a wardrobe update, she has a little wobble about her shape, but after some comfort from Crowley, she feels confident enough to finally confess how she feels.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	Tokens of Love

Crowley perked up when she saw the angel walking towards her, quickly pushing off the lamppost she was slouching against and smiling brightly. Aziraphale gave an odd little wave and bounced a step, making Crowley snort with laughter, her grin widening. 

"Hey, angel!" She called, and Aziraphale beamed brighter than the sun, her short curly hair bobbing and brushing her jaw as she hurried to envelop Crowley in a tight hug. A little surprised, Crowley hesitated briefly, her hands hovering over the angel's back before coming to rest there, her fingers curling slightly to press into Aziraphale's beige jacket, right over where her wings would have emerged from her back had they been visible. 

"Hey, Crowley," Aziraphale breathed out, and Crowley cursed herself silently as she felt her cheeks flush. There was just something about the angel's voice, a tad ragged from her run across the road, and it made Crowley want to pull her even closer, but she was already breaking away. Wincing, Crowley let go and tried to act nonchalant, biting the inside of her cheek and noticing with some relief that Aziraphale was also blushing. 

"Are we walking?" She asked, blue eyes fixed on Crowley's even through her sunglasses, that beautiful colour so much more obvious in the sunlight. 

"Up to you, angel," Crowley answered simply, and Aziraphale nodded, then glanced up at the sky. 

"It looks like the weather is going to hold. Let's walk," she announced decisively, and before Crowley could realise what was happening, plump fingers were twining around hers, interlacing and squeezing lightly. Crowley swallowed. 

They'd been holding hands now for quite some time - since that first bus ride home just after the Apocalypse-that-wasn't and the switch, it had just become something they did, but Crowley still wasn't quite used to it. There was always that voice in the back of her mind,  _ Aziraphale's  _ voice, telling her she was going too fast, pushing too much, and was liable to make a mistake any second. And there was no way Crowley was allowing this to move backwards; she absolutely hated the idea of doing anything that would make her angel pull away. After all, she'd waited for six thousand years, and she  _ could not  _ give up what she had now. 

So Crowley just tried to ignore the way her heart beat faster, attempting to drown it out with conversation. "So, what d'you wanna do today?" She asked as casually as she could manage, hips swaying as she walked, having to keep her stride a little shorter than usual for Aziraphale's benefit. 

"I um...well, I thought perhaps you might take me clothes shopping," Aziraphale said quietly, not quite looking at Crowley as those soft, pale cheeks flushed all over again, dusted with a lovely, lively pink. "I...I rather think it's time I updated my wardrobe." 

Crowley blinked, then smiled, surprise giving way to a brief fizz of excitement. She loved everything fashion, and she'd been dying to get Aziraphale into something more up-to-date as long as they'd known one another, as the angel had always seemed to be fifty years behind no matter what century it was. "I think so too," Crowley replied simply, giving Aziraphale's hand a firm little squeeze. "I know a good place a few streets away with some stuff I think you'd like, should we head there?" 

"Lead the way, dearest," Aziraphale smiled, and, once again, Crowley felt heat rising in her cheeks. This time, she shoved her spare hand in her pocket and tried to pretend that she hadn't just gone the colour of a tomato. But if Aziraphale noticed, she didn't seem inclined to say anything. 

In fact, as Crowley ambled along, she realised that Aziraphale hadn't said much at all, compared to her usual rather chatty self. Worried, Crowley glanced at her companion, but Aziraphale seemed to be deep in thought, and it didn't feel right to Crowley to disturb her, so she decided to remain silent until they reached the shop. Although her internal monologue was far from silent - constantly mulling over what could have upset the angel, whether there was anything Crowley herself could have done wrong. 

By the time they found the rather fancy shop Crowley had been looking for, the demon was no closer to figuring out her angel's mood, so she simply guided Aziraphale inside and flashed her a smile. "How about we both have a look around?" She suggested, and Aziraphale nodded, letting go of Crowley's hand wordlessly and wandering off, leaving the demon even more worried than before. Surreptitiously, Crowley began to look through the racks of clothes, glancing at Aziraphale every now and then, still puzzling over what could have upset her angel. Until her hand landed on a beautifully cut brown dress, with a pleated A-line skirt and buttons all the way from the hem up to the collar. Grinning to herself, Crowley grabbed it in a couple sizes and hurried over to Aziraphale, who was eyeing up a rather fetching little tartan skirt. 

"Here, angel, how's this look?" Crowley smiled triumphantly, holding up the dress, and Aziraphale stared for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. 

"It's perfect, darling! What do you think of this skirt?" 

Crowley did her best to breathe through  _ darling  _ and nodded quickly, reaching beside her to pull out a plain cream blouse. "It would look lovely with this," she pointed out, and Aziraphale beamed, taking both and laying them over her arm. 

"It would, you're absolutely right. What else?" 

"Well, I've always wanted to see you in a pattern other than tartan," Crowley mused, drifting off to the next rack and inspecting a few more blouses before she spotted a pair of high-waisted beige trousers and grabbed them immediately, along with a light blue blouse with a cat pattern. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened when Crowley turned around, and she tried to open her mouth to object, but Crowley was already speaking. 

"You said you wanted to update," she pointed out with a smile, walking forward and taking all the clothes off Aziraphale to lay them over her own arm. "Try it, for me." 

Aziraphale sighed, but she knew better than to try to argue, and simply flashed Crowley a slightly strained smile. 

"Alright. Shall we go to the fitting room?" 

"Mhm," Crowley hummed in answer, following the angel across the shop floor to the back, where the rather lush fitting rooms were tucked away. They both stepped into one room, and Crowley shut the door behind them before hanging up Aziraphale's choices. After the switch, they'd agreed not to be coy about one another's forms - it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before, and anyway, they weren't human, so it wasn't as if they really had to conform to human standards of what was "proper." 

So Crowley simply stood, helping Aziraphale while she undressed by taking and folding each piece of clothing as she slipped it off. Her blouse, skirt, and tights were soon folded on the armchair in the corner, and Crowley handed her the first piece; the trousers. Aziraphale didn't exactly pull a face, but her lips pursed slightly and she avoided eye contact with Crowley as she stepped into the trousers, doing them up without so much as looking in the direction of the mirror. A little concerned, Crowley handed over the blue blouse almost apologetically, and watched as Aziraphale tucked it in. 

To Crowley's eye, the angel looked stunning - the trousers fitted her beautifully, accentuating her lovely curves and making her look smart without giving the impression she was wearing a work outfit. But when Aziraphale turned to face the mirror, Crowley saw the disappointment in her eyes, and couldn't help but feel a flash of guilt. 

The angel looked away quickly and smiled at Crowley, in a way that tore into the demon's chest, making her feel breathless with worry. "Not this one, I think, my dear," Aziraphale muttered, and Crowley wished she could simply grab the angel and shake her until she saw just how beautiful she was, but life was never that easy. 

And so, Crowley stood by and watched with increasing worry and frustration as Aziraphale tried on practically everything in the store and proceeded to make comments about how the items 'showed off too much tummy' or 'made her look silly.' Crowley quietly suggested they try another shop a few doors down, and Aziraphale nodded with reluctant determination, taking Crowley's hand and allowing herself to be led outside. Crowley sighed to herself, but decided to wait and see how the next round of shopping went before trying to say anything to her sensitive angel. She didn't want to give the wrong impression - she wasn't at all upset or frustrated with Aziraphale, only concerned about her companion. 

Still, the angel didn't seem ready to speak by herself, so the trip down the road and into the next shop was made in silence, and Crowley almost winced when she felt Aziraphale's hand slipping from hers this time. An employee tried to ask Crowley if she needed any help, but she just waved her away, too busy staring after Aziraphale to summon the energy to be polite. In her effort to pretend to look through the clothes while keeping an eye on the angel, Crowley managed to stumble on an absolutely perfect dress, her eyes widening as she pulled it off the rack. It was long, probably mid-shin, with a ruffle hemline at the bottom and around the hem of the short sleeves. The v-neck was fairly modest, and the whole dress was a pretty baby blue, exactly the same colour as the headband Aziraphale happened to be wearing that day. It was exactly what Crowley wanted to see her angel in, so she took it off the rack and began looking through the clothes properly, her excitement re-vamped by this accidental find. 

By the time Crowley found Aziraphale again, they'd both managed to amass quite a collection of items, so they went along to the dressing rooms, Crowley once again shutting the door behind them and helping Aziraphale undress down to her underwear. After last time, however, Crowley decided to start with something she knew Aziraphale would like and took the blue dress down to show it to her. Aziraphale winced and shook her head. 

Completely shocked, Crowley stood for a second with her mouth open, then blinked and looked down at the dress. "What? It's...I thought you'd love it?" She frowned, and looked back up just in time to see Aziraphale sigh and turn away. 

"It's the short sleeves, I don't like my arms," she admitted softly, almost as if she didn't want to be heard. Once again, Crowley was stunned for a moment before she swallowed hard, light finally dawning. 

"You...is that why you didn't like all those other clothes?" She asked hesitantly, and knew from the way Aziraphale's cheeks flushed that she was right. 

"I...I suppose...I don't know," Aziraphale mumbled, her cheeks flushing even darker as she tried, unsuccessfully, to lie. 

"Just tell me, angel, it's okay," Crowley murmured, stepping forward and hanging the dress back up on one of the wall's hooks, her hand sliding over the angel's shoulder. "I'm here." 

Aziraphale sniffed and Crowley once again felt that breathless, sinking feeling when those blue eyes fixed on her, shiny with gathering tears. "I'm too soft," she whispered, her tone broken and trembling, and Crowley all but reeled away in shock, shaking her head emphatically. 

"Who told you that?" She demanded, surprise and worry instantaneously combining and morphing into anger; the readiness to defend her angel against whoever had hurt her. 

"Gabriel," Aziraphale sighed, and Crowley's jaw tightened, rage flaring in her chest, hot and bitter. She remembered him from the trial, and everything he'd said had made her want to rip him limb from limb. This was no exception. 

"Well, since when has he ever been right about anything?" Crowley pointed out as evenly as she could manage, and Aziraphale just stared at her for a moment. "I mean, yes, you're soft," Crowley added more slowly, a smile creeping onto her face as she shoved Gabriel to the back of her mind and told herself she could deal with this - she could make her angel feel better. 

"But I  _ love  _ soft," Crowley went on, dropping her voice to a velvety purr as she stepped forward, looking down at Aziraphale and bringing her long-fingered hands up to cup that beautiful rounded face. "Ssssoft is perfect," she added, even as Aziraphale's eyes brimmed over with tears, her lips parted ever so slightly. The sight of Aziraphale so teary threatened to make Crowley's own eyes wet, but she focused on the task at hand - bathing her angel in appreciation. 

"But I'm-" Aziraphale tried, her voice trembling and barely above a whisper, quickly cut off by a soft shushing sound from Crowley. 

"No 'but's, angel," she murmured firmly, then slowly moved her hands down, over Aziraphale's shoulders to her upper arms, giving the extra fat there a gentle squeeze. "Look how beautiful this is. Ssso much extra angel to enjoy," Crowley grinned, and Aziraphale looked down, the first tear escaping and spilling down her cheek. Crowley wiped it away with a swipe of her thumb. 

"And here, look at these. Ssso pretty," Crowley went on in the same gentle tone, her fingertips tracing over the angel's stretch marks, set into her skin in bright gold, highlighting that perfect stomach and those round, generous hips, as well as her arms and thighs. "Could look at them all day." 

Aziraphale sniffled again and Crowley had to wipe both her cheeks this time, catching the gaze of those washed out blue eyes and flashing Aziraphale an encouraging smile. 

"Mmm, this tummy of yours," she added, her hands moving down to roam over that amazingly soft skin, exploring the familiar expanse of that plush roundness she loved so much. "Ssso cuddly, ssso much to enjoy, just like these perfect hips," Crowley purred, then very carefully gathered her fragile angel up into her arms, one hand cradling the back of her head as she sniffled again. "It's alright, my angel. I've got you, I'm here. And you're  _ beautiful,  _ everything about you, okay?" 

Aziraphale managed a tiny nod and a deep breath, making Crowley's heart soar with relief, and hammering home the realisation that she really could make Aziraphale feel better when she was down. The angel pressed her face against Crowley's neck, her plump fingers twisting in the back of the demon's shirt, clinging onto her even as Crowley began to rock Aziraphale backwards and forwards ever so slightly. Crowley opened her mouth to say something reassuring, then let out a soft breath and instead turned her head, closing her eyes as she buried her own face in Aziraphale's silky blonde hair.

Silence fell between them yet again, but this time completely without tension, the both of them just enjoying the release of emotions, the brief respite from it all. Eventually, though, the embrace had to be broken, and Aziraphale was the first to move, letting out a small little sigh as her hands slid from Crowley's back. Reluctantly, Crowley let her go, giving her a concerned smile as she stepped back. "You okay?" 

"Just a tad emotional," Aziraphale answered simply, taking a deep, shuddery breath and dabbing the last of her tears off her cheeks before forcing a small smile. 

"We don't have to do this today, y'know. We could come back when you're feeling better," Crowley pointed out softly, and Aziraphale shook her head, then gestured to the blue dress with another slightly shaky smile, although this one was a little stronger. 

"Would you pass me that one please, dearest?" 

"As long as you remember that you're the most beautiful angel to ever be created," Crowley chuckled, only half-joking as she handed the dress over. The look Aziraphale gave her made it very obvious that the angel knew it wasn't entirely a joke, but she didn't say anything, instead just kicking her shoes off and stepping into the dress. 

Moving swiftly, Crowley stepped behind her, helping her pull the dress up properly, and doing up the zipper for her. As soon as the dress was on, Aziraphale was beaming again, running her hands over it, turning this way and that to look at it better, her eyes wide with delight. 

"Oh,  _ Crowley, _ it's beautiful," she breathed, and the demon chuckled, wrapping her arms around Aziraphale, her chin resting on the angel's shoulder. 

"Told you so," she smirked, and Aziraphale laughed, swatting gently at her arms. 

"Naughty thing, you!" The angel giggled, and Crowley just smiled, turning her head to press a soft kiss to one soft cheek. 

"I'm glad you like it," she murmured, noting with some satisfaction that this made Aziraphale blush bright red. 

"What's next?" She asked quietly, and Crowley gave her waist a little squeeze before pulling away to undo Aziraphale's zipper and reaching for the next outfit. 

By the time they'd finished in the dressing room, Aziraphale had chosen not only the blue dress, but a handful of similar skirts and some pretty blouses. Although Crowley had always thought Aziraphale looked beautiful, no matter what she wore, the demon had to admit that she loved this new style. Aziraphale normally wore quite heavy skirts and dresses, usually with a waistcoat and blazer over the top, and it was nice to see her in something a little more light.

The next shop they went into, however, had more trousers and jumpers rather than skirts, and Aziraphale bustled around, this time selecting items without Crowley's help and amassing a collection of beige and tartan trousers with some new jumpers and knitted vests to go with the shirts she already had. It was a slight step backwards in Crowley's mind, but she had to admit these warmer outfits would be helpful when winter came along. 

And when they left the shop, Crowley was rather pleased with what Aziraphale said next, especially after her little self-esteem wobble. 

"I'm getting rather peckish, should we find somewhere for a cuppa?" Aziraphale suggested with a conspiratorial smile. "Perhaps even a slice of cake?" 

"Perhaps," Crowley chuckled, then took Aziraphale's hand, once again lacing their fingers, her thumb stroking over the angel's slowly. "Lead the way, angel." 

Soon enough, Crowley was leaning back in her seat outside a small patisserie, watching Aziraphale as she rummaged through her purse. 

"You know, we don't  _ technically  _ have to pay," Crowley pointed out, and Aziraphale tutted, shooting her a sharp look. 

"Really! You are incorrigible, Crowley," she chided, but the smile on her face was unmistakable. "I have cash in here somewhere, anyway, it's just- ah! In a side pocket," Aziraphale laughed, taking out the crumpled notes and smoothing them on the table with slightly shaky hands. Crowley noticed the angel's trembling, but didn't say anything in case it would upset her, instead filing this away and keeping a closer eye on Aziraphale. 

"It's always in the last place you look, hmm?" Aziraphale joked desperately, and Crowley smiled, then looked up as a waiter walked over, his notebook already in his hand. 

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you today?" He asked, and Crowley nodded to Aziraphale to order first, and relaxed slightly when she chose her usual cake, followed by a rather more worrying glass of wine. Aziraphale didn't often drink in the afternoon, not anymore.

Still somewhat preoccupied, Crowley asked for a mocha and a muffin, then leaned forward slightly as the waiter walked away, noticing that Aziraphale was staring down at the table, as if trying to avoid Crowley's gaze. 

"Alright, what's going on, angel?" Crowley asked quietly, and Aziraphale looked up, her eyes wide in surprise. 

"What? I...nothing, I just.." she trailed off and Crowley raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly. 

"Really? Nothing's wrong? Then why are you shaking?" She challenged, and Aziraphale sighed, her cheeks flushing, her gaze not quite meeting Crowley's. 

"I...I just have something on my mind, that's all." 

"Which is?" Crowley prompted gently, becoming a little frustrated, but keeping her voice even. She didn't want to make Aziraphale feel even more embarrassed or hesitant, after all. 

"The Arrangement," Aziraphale mumbled at last, heaving a deep breath as she went bright red. "And...and everything it is now." 

Taken aback, Crowley blinked, then softened, leaning forward to reach out and gently take one of Aziraphale's hands, slender fingers wrapping around the angel's plump ones. "I've been thinking about it a lot, too," Crowley admitted quietly, feeling her own cheeks starting to warm up. "Y'know, after the whole end of the world thing and the switch...and...well; everything else that's happened," she added a little tentatively, her lip caught between her teeth for a moment. "Things have been...changing. For the better, I think." 

"Oh, I think so too!" Aziraphale agreed hurriedly, picking up on Crowley's questioning tone and assuaging her unspoken fear that maybe they felt differently. "I just...I think maybe our...us, we've progressed past the need for the Arrangement, as much as it means to me." 

Crowley blinked, then swallowed hard, quickly withdrawing her hand from Aziraphale's. "You...think we don't need it anymore?" She echoed shakily, her heart sinking so low it probably went all the way back down to Hell. A lump threatened to form in her throat, but Aziraphale was already diving forward, grabbing her hands gently. 

"No! Not like that, anyway!" She gasped out quickly, and Crowley stared at her in confusion, wishing she could just get off the roller coaster of emotions this day had become. "Crowley, I...I want  _ more,"  _ Aziraphale went on more calmly, still blushing and clearly nervous, but focusing on soothing her demon. "But...but if you like the Arrangement the way things are...I...I'm okay with that too, I just like...well, I like spending time with  _ you,  _ Crowley," she finished quietly, staring at Crowley almost defiantly, as if expecting the demon to fight against everything she'd just said. 

At that moment, the waiter came back with a tray, and there was a break in the conversation, leaving both Aziraphale and Crowley breathless and blushing until the waiter had left. Aziraphale looked down at her plate and sighed, but Crowley was already leaning forward again, her mouth dry. 

"Aziraphale...I...I feel the same way," she announced quickly, ignoring her embarrassment and the deep flush on her cheeks. 

"I didn't really tell you how I feel, did I?" Aziraphale laughed awkwardly, clearly trying to lighten the mood as she took Crowley's offered hands and squeezed them gently. "I um...have something to show you, it might make things more clear," she added softly, and Crowley simply nodded, allowing her to pull away so she could rummage through her handbag. After a rather shorter search this time, Aziraphale drew out a delicate golden bracelet, holding it in her hands as if it was made of the thinnest glass, her cheeks flushing once again.

"I um...this is-" 

"Your heavenly bracelet, I...I remember seeing you wear it that one time," Crowley interrupted gently, hoping that this would help Aziraphale along and skip some of the bits that were making her so embarrassed. But instead, the angel winced. 

"Um...it's...it's not, actually. I wasn't quite telling the truth then, I'm so sorry, dear," Aziraphale admitted softly, and Crowley blinked, watching in confusion as Aziraphale turned the bracelet over and over in her hands, and inadvertently allowing Crowley to make out the shape of it more clearly - a beautifully formed winged snake, with bright orange sapphires for eyes. "It...well," Aziraphale began, then cleared her throat awkwardly, seeming close to tears as she went on. "After...well, after I realised that you...you were very special to me, I made this. It wasn't long after we ran into each other in Rome, and I...well, I wanted to have something to keep, to remind me of you when you weren't around. We didn't see each other as often back then, and I...I wanted to carry you with me," Aziraphale admitted, her voice so quiet and hesitant that Crowley had to lean a little closer to hear her. But, by the time the angel had finished, Crowley was already chuckling, ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes behind those thick sunglasses. 

"I thought I was the only one," she explained quickly, noticing the affronted look on Aziraphale's face and swallowing her laughter hurriedly. "After you shielded me with your wing during that first storm...well, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The angel so loving and kind that she messed up her job," Crowley snorted, her lip wobbling ever so slightly as she looked up at Aziraphale and those wide, wet blue eyes. "I took a piece of a star I brought down from Heaven with me, and I...well, I also made something for me to wear, to remind me of you," she finished with a bright smile, quickly reaching up to wipe her eyes before a tear could escape and ruin her 'aloof demon' facade. Before Aziraphale could reply, however, Crowley also pulled at the delicate chain around her neck, causing a teardrop-shaped pendant to spill out from under her shirt. The pendant looked a little like an opal - pearlescent white and full of sparkling colours, reflecting the light and throwing it back in beautiful light blues and pinks. Along the chain on either side of the pendant itself were little beads of the same stone, framing the pendant beautifully. Aziraphale smiled, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbing at her eyes lightly. 

"You fiend, you told me that was a reminder of Heaven," she pointed out with a chuckle, and Crowley laughed, then sniffled and tilted her head slightly. 

"It's not a lie, angel. I have no need for the Heaven upstairs when I have you," she answered softly, cringing internally when she realised how awfully cheesy this sounded. But Aziraphale was blushing again, and smiling, and dabbing at her eyes, and Crowley decided that the angel didn't mind a little sentimentality. 

"The silver tongue on you, hmm?" Aziraphale chuckled nervously, then looked down at the bracelet in her hands. "I um...I think...well, I've been thinking about this for a while, but I think...maybe if we want things to go further and...continue going beyond the Arrangement, maybe we should exchange our...our tokens? After all, we don't need jewellery to keep each other close if we  _ are _ close." 

Crowley blinked, then nodded slightly, shocked by Aziraphale's sudden forwardness. "I um...I'd like that," she admitted softly, then tilted her head, desperate to break up the emotion with another joke so she didn't start bawling in public. "It does feel like things are going rather fast, though, angel," she smiled teasingly, and Aziraphale simply beamed in response, so relieved she couldn't bring herself to care about the little dig, even jokingly. 

"Nothing is too fast now, not since I realised how much I love you," the angel answered, then froze, apparently realising what she'd just said. Crowley went still as well, a shiver of both burning heat and freezing cold running through her body. 

"I...I didn't mean to just...blurt that out, I-" Aziraphale began hesitantly, but Crowley was already smiling and leaning across the table to stroke her hands. 

"I love you too, Aziraphale. More than anything," she murmured, feeling as if a massive weight had been lifted from her chest, while the tears welled up yet again, threatening to fall. Elation, excitement, and sheer love were all jostling for space in Crowley's heart, making her chest ache as she watched her angel's expression and  _ knew _ that she was feeling the same. 

"Well, that's a relief," Aziraphale breathed out, and Crowley laughed, joy brimming over and spilling as she watched her own relief reflected in the angel's expression. 

"It is, isn't it?" She smiled, and Aziraphale blushed again, wordlessly taking Crowley's hand in one of hers and lifting her arm up gently. The bracelet shone in the light as Aziraphale carefully wrapped it around Crowley's wrist, and the demon couldn't help but stare open-mouthed, a rush of love so strong it made her light-headed running through her and leaving her speechless. The golden snake was fastened in place, and Crowley couldn't bring herself to care as a tear ran down her cheek, spilling over her skin and dripping off her jaw.

"Oh,  _ Aziraphale,  _ it's beautiful," she whispered at last, after a second or two spent just staring at the bracelet on her wrist - the physical manifestation of Aziraphale's love for her. It was almost too much to take.  _ Almost.  _

Swallowing, Crowley composed herself just enough to reach up with shaking hands, undoing her necklace carefully and slipping it from around her neck. "It's going to feel so strange, not having this anymore," she reflected softly as she watched it spin slightly in the air, catching the light and throwing it off in all directions. "I've worn it right beside my heart for so long...but now you get to have it beside yours," she added, and saw the shining tears on Aziraphale's cheeks. 

Slowly, carefully, she got up and made her way to Aziraphale, every step taken hesitantly, as if expecting at any moment to be pushed away. But Aziraphale didn't say anything, only pulling her fluffy blonde hair out of the way as Crowley leaned down to drape the necklace around her neck carefully. One fumbling moment later, and the pendant was sitting on Aziraphale's chest, sparkling as if it had come home. And the angel was jumping up, crying softly as she flung her arms around the shocked demon, who caught her effortlessly. 

"Thank you! Thank you so,  _ so _ much!" Aziraphale gasped out, and Crowley buried her face in the angel's silky curls, one hand cradling the back of her head protectively, possessively, and, above all, lovingly. 

"I love you," Crowley whispered again, and Aziraphale echoed it softly, her plump fingers curling and gently digging into Crowley's back in an attempt to hold her impossibly closer. But Crowley was already gently breaking away, her tears blurring her vision as she prepared herself to try something she'd never done before. Her hands came up, cupping Aziraphale's jaw, those blue eyes bright and tearful, those lips so inviting and soft as the angel smiled. Crowley tilted her head, leaning a little closer, and Aziraphale's eyes widened briefly before she gave a tiny nod.

"Please," she breathed, and Crowley kissed her angel for the first time, loving and tender and trembling with nerves, and even a little salty with tears. There were no fireworks or choirs singing - it was better than that. It was the feeling of coming home after a long day and putting one's feet up in front of a warm fire, of comfort and love and  _ belonging. _

By the time they both pulled away, they were crying and laughing and smiling, and for the rest of the meal, they held hands, chatting together just like old times, but more easily, the unspoken tension between them now acknowledged and open and replaced with joy. And later, when they sat in the park and fed the ducks, they kissed a few more times before going home to the bookshop to talk about their future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I was so excited to work with my wonderful artist's idea for this fic! You can find her work on instagram under @ohtangerines or twitter under @oh_tangerines :) The tokens and clothes shopping were her adorable ideas and I was so happy to write them out, I think it turned out really cute!   
> Let me know what you guys think!   
> <3<3


End file.
